Attends moi
by AlphaRegulus
Summary: Makoto est partit voir son père hospitalisé. Alors Haruka attends. Depuis une semaine. Avec impatience. Et il attends... Il attends...


Disclaimer : l'univers de **Free!** et ses personnages appartiennent aux studios Kyoto Animation et Animation DO

Titre : _Attends moi_

Genre : Angst (?)

Contexte : Makoto et Haruka partage un peu de leur vie après le lycée ...

Personnages : Haruka Nanase & Makoto Tachibana

Pairing : bof, je pense pas mais faites comme vous voulez

Rating : T

Nombre de mots : 1.531 (woaw nouveau record pour un OS je crois)

NdA : Mention de chose un peu triste ? Genre des gens qui sont _vraiment_ pas bien, je veux pas spoiler mais faites attention.  
Oh aussi, j'ai presque pas relu, dites moi si y a des fautes o/

* * *

Haru attendais avec impatience le retour de son ami. Ce dernier l'avait quitté il y a de ça une semaine pour retourner voir ses parents, son père souffrant avait été conduit à l'hôpital et Makoto s'inquiétait grandement pour lui, il était donc partit dès que sa mère lui avait appris la triste nouvelle. Haru comprenais parfaitement les raisons qui poussaient Makoto à partir comme cela, sans vraiment le prévenir et en l'abandonnant quelque peut à lui même - Haru avait oublié ce que c'était que de se gérer seul et il avait à plusieurs reprises loupé le début de ses cours, trop absorbé par sa méditation aquatique matinale. Il avait aussi, en l'absence d'une surveillance quotidienne, loupé quelques repas et n'avait plus mangé que du macro - Et même s'il avait tenté, en vain, de varier un peu ses plats, il se rendait bien compte que cela ne lui était pas tellement bénéfique. Ces petits incidents n'étaient que des problèmes mineurs mais ils rappelaient au brun, à chaque fois plus fortement, que son ami était partit en le laissant derrière. Et même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer tout haut, Makoto et ses petites manies commençaient à lui manquer sérieusement et il attendait chaque jours avec plus d'impatience son retour. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de retrouver son petit confort habituel car sa triste solitude commençait à peser bien trop lourd à ses yeux et l'appartement, habituellement remplit de la joie de vie débordante de son ami, lui semblait tout à coup bien trop grand et mort.

Il était en train de rêvasser en regardant la vue que lui offrait la porte fenêtre de son appartement quand il fut surpris par un douce mélodie. Il dirigea son regard vers l'écran de son téléphone et une vague de bonheur envahie son être tout entier quand il aperçut le doux nom de son meilleur ami. Il rentrait ! Il rentrait bientôt, c'était certain !

Le brun déverrouilla son portable pour lire le message que venait de lui envoyer Makoto. Ce dernier était à la gare d'Iwatobi et s'apprêtait à monter dans le train pour Tokyo, il serait là pour 19h et invitait Haru à diner en ville dès son retour. Un timide sourire pris alors place sur son visage pâle : Makoto ne l'avait pas oublié. Makoto rentrait dans moins de deux heures. Et mieux encore : Makoto l'invitait à sortir. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver sa petite vie quotidienne, comme si de rien n'était, enfin !

Haru repris sa contemplation des toits de la ville et se mis alors à somnoler en imaginant vaguement à quoi pourrait ressembler sa soirée de retrouvaille avec Makoto. Il ne somnola pas longtemps, cependant, avant de sombrer dans un long et profond sommeil. Ce faisant il n'entendit pas la sonnerie de son portable résonner dans son appartement.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le soleil se couchait déjà, embrasant le ciel en colorant les nuages de violet et d'orange. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son téléphone mais remarqua à la place la notification de plusieurs appels manqués, il s'empressa d'écouter les messages vocales qui les accompagnaient.

 _"Message reçu à 18h55 : "Allo, Haru-chan ? Je viens d'arriver à la gare, désolé j'aurais un peu de retard mais je devrais plus être long, je passe te chercher à l'appartement et on y va directement, okay ? J'espère que t'es près !"" Haru sourit à l'entente du petit rire de son camarade._

Le BIP de la messagerie retentit dans l'oreille du brun.

 _"Message reçu à 19h23 : "Ha...Haruka ?"" Le susnommé tiqua à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son ami, depuis quand n'avait-il pas prononcé ce nom en entier. "Haruka, écoute... Je ... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, s'il te plait ne sort pas de l'appartement okay ? A... Attends moi là-bas, j'arrive ... Je t'aime Haru..." Le brun grimaça quand le BIP retentit une seconde fois._

 _"Vous n'avez plus d'autres messages."_

Le brun posa son téléphone sur la petite table basse devant lui et regarda l'heure. 20h08. Makoto aurait déjà du être là depuis plus de vingt minutes, que faisait-il. Et puis c'était quoi ça, "un mauvais pressentiment" ? Depuis quand croyait-il à ce genre de chose ? Haruka soupira. Se levant il attrapa son téléphone et mis ses chaussures en sortant, il n'avait jamais obéit à Makoto auparavant alors pourquoi allait-il commencer maintenant ? Il emprunta les escaliers et marcha jusqu'à atteindre un petit chemin qui menait tout droit en ville. Se faisant, il décida tout de même de contacter son ami, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il composa son numéro mais personne ne répondit. Chose plus étrange, il n'y avait pas de sonnerie et Haruka tombait de suite sur la messagerie. Vraiment bizarre : Makoto n'éteignait jamais son téléphone en temps normal, que lui arrivait-il si soudainement ? Haruka soupira une énième fois avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite le centre ville. Plus il s'en rapprochait, cependant, plus il se sentait mal. Il avait croiser un groupe de lycéens qui parlaient tous d'un "incident" dans un des quartiers qui bloquait le trafic. Haruka eu un semblant de nausée, son cerveau se mis à travailler bien trop à son goût, élaborant des scénarios plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Haruka les repoussa un à un dans un coin très loin dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas penser à des choses si terribles. Il savait que Makoto n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques. Il avait du croiser quelqu'un et comme il avait remarquer la non réponse du brun à ses messages, il n'avait pas juger utile de le prévenir, il devait le penser dans son bain, ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était bien son genre, alors pourquoi pas ?

Cependant, il croisait de plus en plus de gens aux airs agités ou embêtés. Ils parlaient tous de "secours", de "barrages" et de "déviation". Haruka pressa le pas, il devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait être sûr. Il arriva à un carrefour où il vit un attroupement. Il rejoignit l'attroupement qui était contenu par quelques agents de police, visiblement débordé par la foule qui ne cessait de se bousculer pour mieux voir la scène qui se déroulait devant eu. Haruka ne voyait rien, il avait beau se mettre le plus possible sur la pointe de ses pieds, son regard n'arrivait pas à capter le sujet de l'attention. Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire, un souvenir de collège qui le fit légèrement sourire. Mais tandis qu'il se faufilait entre les gens pour atteindre les banderoles de sécurité il perdit rapidement ce semblant de joie. Un vision d'horreur lui faisait fasse. Son pire cauchemar devenu réalité.

Makoto. Là. Gisant sur le sol. Inanimé. Sans vie.

Haruka fut pris d'une vague de panique. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement mais tout son corps lui ordonnait d'avancer et d'aller rejoindre son ami. Il se jeta donc sur la scène du drame, un policer tenta de l'arrêter mais en vain, Haruka ne faisait que hurler le prénom du jeune homme allonger devant lui. Il se jeta à terre à ses côté, lui attrapa la main et la serra de toutes ses forces, en espérant le garder à ses côté, il le prit par une épaule et le secoua. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il le savait très bien. Mais tout au fond de lui persistait un espoir de le voir se relever, tout comme il l'avait fait lors de leur incident sur la plage. Il avait sentit la même inquiétude lui parcourir le corps tout entier. Mais là ... Ce n'était pas là même chose. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple petit accident lors d'un camp d'entrainement. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple frayeur. Sa tête baignait dans son propre sang, son bras était visiblement fracturé. Non ça n'était pas qu'une simple frayeur. Tout était vrai, tout était réel.

Haruka se sentit tout à coup partir loin. Très loin. Il ne pensa soudainement plus à rien et plus aucuns son ne sortit de sa gorge tendit que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et que de silencieux hoquets parcouraient l'entièreté son corps.

Un secouriste vint lui attraper le bras pour le relever. Il se chargea de le conduire à une ambulance. Haruka se laissa faire, le regard vide suspendu dans le vide.

Alors c'est comme ça que tout finissait ? Même pas un "au revoir" convenable ? Même pas une étreinte ? Juste quelques mots sur un répondeur ?

[...]

 _"Message reçu à 19h23 : "Ha...Haruka ? Haruka, écoute... Je ... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, s'il te plaît ne sort pas de l'appartement okay ? A... Attends moi là-bas, j'arrive ... Je t'aime Haru..."_

"T'inquiète pas Makoto, je vais rester ici. Je vais rester t'attendre, tout va bien se passer, hein ?..."

Haruka laissa une petit larme rouler sur sa joue et glisser dans l'eau froide de la baignoire tendit qu'il écoutait une énième fois le message. Il regardai ses mains devenir bleues, et plongea complètement dans l'eau, il la laissa s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Il ne résista pas. Il ne résistera plus jamais.


End file.
